Pyralian Warrior
= Pyralian Warrior = Native SubCulture: Pyralis Preferred Weapon: Gladius (short sword) or Spear, Buckler or Round Shield Note: Armor and shields should be painted red or mottled in some manner to look like they are carved or pieced together from crab shells. Preferred Material: Ruby & Crab Shell Armor/Shield (red duct tape/red armor) Reputation From the time they are born, native Pyralians are raised to be warriors. This city-state of Maerisius are the true leaders of the military force. They will not admit to being afraid, nor will they turn away from a fight. They always think in terms of warfare and strategy. They would rather die in battle than grow old and frail. To these warriors honor and glory are everything. They can often be found telling the tales of battles past. Unfortunately, as the world has calmed and become a place where they are called on to act more as peacekeepers than the great warriors they were born to be, some say that they do not have the temperament to serve in their new role. Only a fool would say so to their face, however. History In the oldest stories, for that is how they know their past, it is told that a young boy name Pyral walked to the sea, and with nothing more than his bare hands he wrestled and killed an Imperial Crab. From this the boy made both his shield, armor and short sword. From that day forward all Pyralians had to venture to the beach and kill a crab only then could they enter into their primary training. It was thought that only if you could survive were you worthy of being a Pyralian warrior. Through the years Pyral came up with brutal fighting skills. He also taught them the value of standing in a strong unified line, once the front line of shields were in place no army could get past them with force alone. The children that came after him were made to fight each other for their very food, the intent being that only the strong should survive the process of growing into adulthood. As a group entered their teen years, a challenge would be issued to see which child would be the first to kill a crab, that youth would then be elevated to being the leader of his year. When finally called on to defend their fellow countrymen, the Pyralians finally won their place in history. The Vikaa'ran forces had all but destroyed the rest of Maerisius. Asking for full control over the armies, the Pyralians went out to meet the Vikaa'ran forces. In a battle that lasted just one week all the Vikaa'ran forces were destroyed, while the Pyralian forces lost only ten men. To this day, people still talk of this one sided battle that changed the world forever. This one event lead to a treaty that brought peace throughout the world. The Pyralians became the guardians of that peace, through force. Abilities Level 1 - Initiate Quick Strike (attack, contact, strike) - adds +1 damage to a normal strike (adds to base damage of weapon) Tagline: "Vital Strike X" Shield Block you are trained to use your shield to parry incoming blows. You must be using a shield with this ability. This ability can be used to block melee and missile attacks. May also cover your allies(defense, self, parry w/ shield) Tagline: "Deflect" Level 2 - Apprentice Leg Sweep with a successful attack to a leg you cause no damage but the target must take a fall down effect. (attack, strike) Tagline: "Knock Down" Parry Disarm if attacked you may parry the blow while disarming your attacker with one move. (parrys blow and disarms opponent) Tagline: "Parry, Disarm" Level 3 - Devotee Sever Limb with a successful attack you remove a foe's limb, must be specified in the Tagline. This causes a limb. It can be stabilized but will NOT heal any farther without surgery. (a normal wound will still heal at a very slow rate) (limb wound, cannot be healed without surgery or magic, only stabilized) Tagline: "Sever Limb" Parry-Shatter Limb you now parry with such force that you actually break the bones in the arm of your attacker(taken as a normal limb wound). (defense, strike) Tagline: "Parry, Shatter Limb" Masters and Grand Masters (levels 4 and 5) have abilities known only to the practitioners who have obtained those levels (Find Out in Play). Possibilities may be discovered via in play information and rumors, or may be hinted at in various legends, lore, and stories told around campfires and at the bedsides of children. The truth is a closely-guarded secret, and such tales are just as likely to be hearsay and exaggeration as the actual reality. Such is, as always, the stuff of legends, and a wise Master or Grand Master will allow people to make all the assumptions they wish.